Cubs
Mother Lynx will give birth to four cubs. The following is a guide to caring for them: Appearance You will always have a brown cub, a white one, an orange/red one, and a black one. They have black lining their ears. Their patterns will vary from time to time though and they will have different shades of color than ancestors that previously shared the same colored coat as them. During the beginning scenes, you get the chance to name them. Their original names are Bova, Kir, Vavi, and Solda but you are able to change these names. When becoming adults, they become larger and have the same build as Inna, but they are slightly smaller until they are fed quite a lot sometimes becoming even bigger than Inna/ their parent. Behaviour At first, the cubs will be too weak to leave the den, so Inna must hunt for them and bring them food. After three meals, the cubs will stand up and begin to follow Inna. Inna can call to them to bring them closer using the left mouse button. They will mew when hungry. If not given enough food, they will collapse and not be able to move until Inna feeds them. When a cub collapses, the other cubs may go back to sit around them, but will return to Inna if the player walks too far away. Inna can pick up cubs, so if they collapse and there is food somewhere, Inna can take them to the food. The cubs will express fear when they see a predator or storm by meowing and pressing up against the player. Though they must eat to stay alive, they grow through time (over a year in-game). When becoming adults, the cubs will begin to hunt with Inna. They will still follow her and allow her to feed them. Soon, the now grown-up cubs will leave and not follow Inna anymore. Care The cubs are helpless at the beginning of the game, and too weak to move. In this period of time, usually between winters-end and the beginning of spring, your lynx must bring her cubs 3 hares so they are able to follow her. Once this has been done, you must care for your cubs continuously. You may hunt any food items: Eagles or foxes if the opportunity presents itself (though be careful: they can eat your cubs), or more common prey, such as hares, deer, frogs, voles, eggs and any pheasants you can find. When you are in this young-cub stage, they are completely dependent on you for care and nourishment. If they go too long without food, they will collapse. You must either bring food to them or bring them to food. If you take too long, they will die. When the fog/blob episode happens, keep your cubs close, and do not let them get out of sight. Carry scared cubs away until they are able to walk again. If you let your cubs out of your sight, you are usually you are able to run after them. This episode is similar to the Shelter 1 sequence. If you fall into water time will pass and the cubs will grow hungrier, so it is best to avoid wet places. When your cubs become sub-adults, they will be able to hunt for themselves, but are inexperienced and will rarely often do so themselves. Caring for sub-adults is more or less the same as caring for cubs. Post-endgame After finishing a play-through of Shelter 2, you have the option to play again, but as one of the surviving cubs. You do this by going to the family tree and clicking one of the living cubs' names. It will ask you if you want to play again as that cub. The storyline is not different and neither are the locations. You stay in the same den. You still have the same amount of cubs and the same color cubs. The only thing different is that Mother Lynx is no longer named Inna, rather the adult cub you chose to play as, and the fur color is the color of the cub you chose. This is the way to unlock new skins. The family tree can grow to be very large. You can play as your cubs for multiple generations.